


Between a Rock and a Hard-on

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP without Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, its just sex, post danirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: I haven't posted anything on this account since 2015. This is gonna be a shock for all of my followers so sorry in advance.Anyways pwp, Fenris and Hawke can't quite make it back to Hawke's estate after an eventful night at The Hanged Man (or should I say the Hung Man cause no one's ever made that joke before)I'm posting this at 3:30am so this isn't profread or anything. I'll probably get to that, eventually. Bare with me please.





	Between a Rock and a Hard-on

“Is this what you wanted, Hawke?” Fenris growled into his lover’s ear as he pressed her against the cold stone wall of a Hightown alley. There was a huskiness in his voice that shot warmth down Hawke’s body as the elf began to nip and suck at her neck. 

“Fenris are you crazy?” She hissed back, fighting to keep her voice down. “Just because it’s late doesn’t mean we won’t be seen, besides my estate is-”  
Warm lips met hers as Fenris silenced her with a kiss. It was a hungry kiss from the the elf, deep and passionate. He pressed a knee between Hawke’s thighs as he continued to press her against the wall. “Well then maybe you should have thought about that before you started teasing me under the table back at The Hanged Man. You didn’t seem to be worried about getting caught there.” Fenris replied, his lips brushing gently against hers as he spoke. “You couldn’t keep you hands off me then.” He added before going back to work at Hawke’s neck. 

She bit back a groan at the feeling and gave herself to the feeling. After a moment she slowly reached a hand forward and pressed it against the already hard bulge in the elf’s pants. He let out a soft groan into the other’s neck before pulling away. “I’ll take that as a yes then?” He asked, looking directly into Hawke’s eyes for confirmation. She nodded and a small smirk curled onto Fenris’ face. “Good” He said as he slowly pulled away from his lover. “On your knees, Hawke.” He demanded in a hushed voice that send shivers down the other’s spine. Fenris wasn’t known to give orders like this, but Hawke ate it up when he did. She switch positions with Fenris, allowing his back to be against the wall as she got to her knees in front of him. “Good girl” Fenris said softly as Hawke undid his belt and exposed his erection.  
“I didn’t realize you were worked up this badly, Fenris” Hawke teased as she ran a finger along the underside from base to tip. Fenris shivered under her touch and took a deep breath. 

“Don’t act like this has nothing to do with you, Hawke” Fenris growled. He opened his mouth to make another remark but was left speechless as Hawke’s mouth suddenly wrapped around the tip of his cock. He began to let out a moan before silencing himself with his hand as Hawke sucked on the tip.  
It was hard for Hawke not to smile as the toughness in Fenris’ attitude melted away and was replaced with moans of pleasure. After a few moments of teasing at the tip, Hawke slowly took the length of Fenris’ member into her mouth, earning a long groan muffled only by the back of Fenris’ hand. She then began to bob her head back and forth along his cock. After a few moments, Fenris’ hands rested softly on the back of Hawke’s head, gently urging her to go faster. This continued until Fenris pulled his member out of Hawke’s mouth, a small string of saliva connecting the two. “I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours” Fenris said breathily. “I’ve been thinking about it all evening.” He waited for a moment as Hawke thought it over and then nodded with a smile. 

With that, the elf pressed the tip of his cock to Hawke’s lips. “Open” He ordered. Hawke did not hesitate and allowed Fenris to buck softly into her mouth as she continued to suck as his cock like before. The sounds Fenris made as he thrusted into Hawke’s mouth drove the woman wild. His soft grunts and groans sounded like music as Fenris used his hands to bring Hawke’s mouth closer to him. It wasn’t long until Fenris was at his brink. He pulled his cock from Hawke’s mouth and panted heavily, his member twitching at the cold and loss of contact. 

“I thought you were going to finish without even touching me” Hawke teased, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, smearing her marron lipstick even further. Fenris extended a hand to her and lifted Hawke to her feet. 

“You know I wouldn’t dream of it.” Fenris replied huskily. “Now Hawke, up against the wall.” He commanded. As Hawke pressed her back to the wall, Fenris undid her belt and pulled her pants and small clothes down to the ground in a swift motion, not looking to waste any time. The elf lifted Hawke up, using the wall as support. He positioned himself at Hawke’s entrance, lining himself up before entering her slowly, earning a much needed moan from her mouth. After giving her a moment to adjust, Fenris began to thrust into Hawke, picking up his pace as he went. His grunts and her moans where barely hushed at this point, but the couple didn’t seem to notice nor care. 

Fenris then returned Hawke’s feet to the ground and turned her so she could face the wall. Hawke braced her hands against the wall as Fenris fucked her roughly, as the angle now allowed for it. He bucked his hips against hers and tangled a hand in Hawke’s hair, pulling her head back. Their moans grew louder as Hawke and Fenris reached completion. Hawke came first, panting out Fenris’ name as she rode through her orgasm. Fenris came shortly after, quickly pulling his cock out of Hawke and finishing himself off on Hawke’s ass, the call of her first name upon his lips like a prayer to a god he didn’t worship. The two stayed there for a moment, panting and pressed together as they caught their breath.  
Soon, the sounds of footsteps walking towards them broke the two from their moment of calm. They hastily pulled their pants back on and sprinted to Hawke’s estate before they were caught by whoever else was out at that ungodly hour. The two made it inside and very quickly fell to rest on Hawke’s bed. 

The next morning, Hawke woke to bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Fenris, sound asleep was undisturbed by Hawke tiptoeing out of bed to shut the curtains. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the bedroom door. Fenris stirred, but did not wake, so Hawke went to answer it.  
“Aveline, what brings you here?” Hawke asked in pleasant surprise, keeping her voice down so not to disturb her lover.

Aveline, however, did not share Hawke’s enthusiasm. “Look, Hawke, I’m just dropping by to let you know how lucky you are that I was in charge of the Hightown patrol last night. The pair of you nearly woke up half the city and would have been arrested if someone other than myself was out last night. I’m very happy for you and Fenris' relationship, but please keep your...activities to your homes.” And with that, Aveline slammed the door, and walked off. 

Fenris awoke with a start. “What was that?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Oh nothing my love” Hawke replied. “Go back to sleep, I’ll get breakfast for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry. Again I haven't looked this over so sorry for typos. Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
